


69 missed messages

by absurdxrecreation



Series: JohnJoon One-Shots Cuz We Need Them [1]
Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Johnny Suh, Johnny loves Joon’s tiddies, M/M, Nambooty, Namjoon’s big tiddies, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Kim Namjoon, Teasing, Top Johnny Suh, bottom kim namjoon, dummy thicc Kim Namjoon, johnny is a horny bastard, loves to smack his ass too, namjoon is a pushover, namtiddies, slight sexting, this tag needs more works, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdxrecreation/pseuds/absurdxrecreation
Summary: Namjoon just wanted to read for with rest of the night. Johnny had other ideas.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: JohnJoon One-Shots Cuz We Need Them [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979224
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	69 missed messages

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this a series of random JohnJoon fics idk we’ll see. Oh and Joon can drive in this universe lmao

When he heard the first few buzzes, Namjoon simply ignored it. It was probably just Tae sending a TikTok he found funny to the group chat, or Jin-hyung telling the group what he’d be making for dinner that night.

However, after the eighth, and then ninth, tenth, eleventh, then fifty after that, he couldn’t ignore it. He grabbed his bookmark, placed it into the spine, and took his phone from his pocket. His brow raised at the name on his screen.

_ Johnny ;)_

And before Namjoon could unlock his phone, the name appeared again, calling him.

“Can I help you?” Namjoon muttered as he placed the phone to his ear, pinning it there with his shoulder as he grabbed his book again.

“You busy?”

“Yeah.”

There was a pause. And then a sigh.

“Doing?”

Namjoon read down to the end of the paragraph. “Reading.”

“Ugh. That’s not busy,” Johnny scuffed. There was shuffling at the other end of the line, and then the sound of a door closing. “It’ll be there when you get back.”

Namjoon swiped his tongue over his teeth and poked his cheek. He cleared his throat. “Get back from where?”

“From my place.”

“Why am I going to your place?” Namjoon pressed, his eyes not being able to find where he had left off on the page.

There was a chuckle that made Namjoon clench his jaw and put the book down, his fingers thrumming against the spine of the book.

“Cuz I just got out of the shower and I’m horny.” More shuffling. “Have you eaten yet?”

Namjoon swallowed the thick lump in his throat, his fingertips feeling hot against the cool counter of his desk.

“I heard that,” Johnny snickered. “So... have you?”

“Uh, no.” He leaned back in chair; his room felt a lot more stuffy that it did ten minutes ago, and he tugged off his beanie, raking his fingers through his hair.

He could hear the smirk in Johnny’s tone as he said: “Well, good. You on your way or what?”

“What were you sending me?”

“Huh?”

“Uh...” Namjoon squeezed his eyes shut, trying to bring his mind back into reality - it had wandered to a dark place, where he could taste Johnny’s tongue in his mouth as his big hands gripped at his pecs, squeezing them, and teasing his nipples with his thumb. He shivered and spread his legs to air out the heat that was building up in his sweats. “Earlier, when you were spamming me. What were you saying?”

“Check if you’re so curious.”

His palm was clammy as he took his phone into his hand, leaving the call screen, a provocative picture of Johnny as his contact image vanishing (Johnny was the one who set as that, of course), and opened his private messages.

It took him to the first message he received from Johnny, a simple:  _ hey_

_ been thinkin of u_

_ u busy?_

_ hello?_

_ joon?_

_ joooooooonie_

_ u dead or smth?_

_ namjoon-hyungggggg_

_ what if I said oppa?_

Namjoon was rolling his eyes as he read, the burning at the back of his throat coming down to just a simmer. And then the beating of his heart picked up, pumping blood through his veins till his neck heated up and his half-hard cock throbbed when he finally came to a mirror selfie of Johnny; his hair wet and his arms flexing as one was pulled over to hold the nape of his neck and the other holding his phone; the mirror captured everything just above the trail of hair that lead down to his crotch. His eyes scanned the room, and leaned back to check the down the hall - no one in sight.  _ What a fucking tease._

“You hard yet?”

Namjoon’s head snapped back so quick his eyes barely had time to catch up. “Fuck—“ He didn’t even remember putting him on speaker. He put the phone back to his ear and rubbed at his temples. “You’re so annoying, you know that?”

“Yeah? And what’re you gonna do about it?”

Namjoon smirked. “I have some ideas.”

“Then get your fat ass over here and let me suck your tiddies.”

“God! You’re so vulgar!” He grabbed a hoodie long enough to mask his twitching bulge and then his wallet.

“If you paid any attention to the pictures I sent you you’d know why.”

“I’m on my way, just stop spamming me!”

“You better. I’m already gonna make you pay for ignoring me for so long.”

Namjoon bit his lip at that and hung up.

* * *

“J-Johnny! Ah, fuck—“

“Quit whining, I was the one being neglected. Doesn’t feel so good now, does it?”

The smell of sweat and peach shampoo filled the room, so pungent that Namjoon could taste it on his tongue as he panted for air. He was stripped down as soon as he was pulled into Johnny’s apartment; shoved onto his bed, his wrists tied behind him and his chest puffed out, Namjoon couldn’t take his eyes off the younger man crawling up his body.

“I told you, I was busy—“ His words were knocked out of his chest as he felt a hand wrap around his shaft, pumping him till pre-cum pearled at his tip and rolled down Johnny’s thick fingers.

“Reading is not busy, reading is a hobby,” Johnny tutted, thumb pressed against Namjoon’s tip. He squirmed and bucked up into his fist. “Busy is having my cock so far up your ass you can’t breathe.”

The ghost of that promise sunk deep into the edler’s chest, and erupted out of his throat in a groan that made Johnny smirk and still his hand. “N-No, keep going, I’m so close!”

“I know, baby,” Johnny hummed before removing his hand and sitting up and back onto his heels, his shoulders back, giving Namjoon the best view of his naked body and hung cock that curved in his direction. “But you’ve been a bad boy so you’ll just have to keep that load in for awhile longer, yeah?”

Namjoon bit at his lips and adjusted his thighs to lay atop Johnny’s slimmer ones; they flexed, making the flesh jiggle and bounce. He yelped as Johnny’s hands grabbed him, pulled him closer and pressed his cock to his thick ass; groans fell from his lips and he squeezed at Namjoon’s thigh before whipping his hand a few times, till his skin was flushed a bright red - almost as bright as the blush along his neck and cheeks.

Johnny leaned forward and took Namjoon’s lips between his own; his tongue forced its way inside, hot and eager, battling till he submitted and let Johnny lick everything he could reach. “Fuck, you’re so hot,” he moaned as he pulled away, a trail of saliva and persisted whines following his lips.

“Please, Johnny, please please, just touch me again,” Namjoon huffed, completely unashamed of how his voice cracked. His wrists ached beneath him, his fingers digging into his palms to find some kind of release from all the tension that made his cock twitch against his stomach.

“Keep begging like that and I just might.” The curve of his smile made its way down Namjoon’s chest, and wrapped around one of his nipples, suckling hungrily. He sighed as Johnny lapped at his perked flesh, his other hand cupping his other pec as if it were a breast.

“I’m not a woman, you know,” Namjoon laughed breathlessly, but pressed himself into Johnny’s hands as they massaged the firm muscle there.

Johnny’s teeth nipped just under the pit of his arm. “Well, if I’m lucky, maybe I could get some milk out of these.”

The elder grimaced. “You’re so weird.”

“Yeah, you love it,” Johnny shot back. His tongue brushed over the darkened mark he left behind before sitting up again. This time, he reached over to his nightstand and pulled open the drawer. He tossed a few condoms onto Namjoon’s stomach and popped open the cap of the lube.

His hole fluttered, eager for Johnny’s fingers to fuck him open, and his cock, abandoned and leaking, sputtered more pre.

“Oh Joonie, you’re gonna regret being so smart with me on the phone,” his voice charming, like he was singing his favourite song and not about to finger his hyung till he was squirming and begging to come. “But if you beg like the good boy I know you are, maybe I’ll let you come before I fuck you into this mattress.”

Namjoon arched off of the sheets, his legs spreading. But, to his surprise, Johnny took his hip with one hand, flipped him onto his stomach, and shoved him up onto his knees as his face fell into the pillows. He knew Johnny was strong - he had seen all the videos of him on Twitter, working out with his members and playing that game that measured how much weight he put into a single punch; even Namjoon had put on some weight due to all the working out he was doing in attempts to bulk up (which he still didn’t believe he was nearly as big as his fans claimed he was) - and, yet, he gasped into the cotton being handled so carelessly.

His cock now hung between his legs, right in front of Johnny’s nose as he leaned in and bit at the flesh just under the curve of his ass. He groaned out: “I just love how much I have to grab on to while I dick you down.” Namjoon hissed as his hand fell hard against his asscheek, and squeezed before repeating this again a few more times.

“Ah-ahh...” Namjoon moaned into the pillow, taking the fabric between his teeth and clench the fists that were tied to his back. “Johnny, pleasepleaseplease—Want your fingers.”

He shivered when the lube was squirted directly into his hole, no warning or time to warm up. Johnny’s thumb traced that ring of muscle before pushing in, his other hand holding apart Namjoon’s flushed ass. “Keep going, Joonie.”

“Want you to fill me up, fill me up so good, fingers, dick, tongue—I don’t care just get inside me, please! Oh, fuck!” He hadn’t even noticed that Johnny has changed his fingers, pressing his middle finger in till Namjoon’s hole swallowed up his first knuckle, and then his second.

“So greedy,” Johnny laughed - a genuine laugh, where his head was tilted back, not the sarcastic one he did when someone was making fun of him or told him something smart. “If you weren’t so tight I’d stick my cock in you right now and fuck you raw.”

Namjoon wasn’t completely opposed to the idea, but in that moment he remembered just how tight he was when more lube was poured onto his hole and another finger slid in beside the one already inside. His neglected cock bounced as Johnny began to pump his fingers deeper into him, prodding right at his prostrate - pleasure rippled through his body and his muscles tensed, ready to give out at any moment. He hated how much Johnny teased, but he was being good, right? He’d let Namjoon cum. Right? Another moan was forced out of him as the pads of his fingers pressed against that spot again, and a stream of pre spilling onto the sheets.

“You’re always leaking like you can’t hold it in, don’t you masturabte?” Johnny remarked as he scooped up the semen pooling under Namjoon’s swinging cock.

“It’s so counterproductive—ew, you’re so gross!” Namjoon scowled, peering from between his legs to see Johnny take his cum into his mouth.

He smiled and smacked his lips. “That explains why you’re always the first to come.”

“Johnny, please, can we please skip the degradation stuff,” Namjoon whined as he wiggled his ass closer to Johnny. “I’ve been good, haven I?”

“I guess so,” Johnny hummed, reaching to where the condoms were discarded. “Your pretty cock looks like it’s about to burst, baby boy.”

Namjoon rolled his eyes at the pet name - his cock wasn’t as long as Johnny’s but he made up in girth, and he wasn’t nearly as hairy. “Please, please, please...”

“I hear you, baby—“ Johnny was cut off by the muffle scream his hyung let out the moment he shoved his three fingers down to his last knuckle, and massaged his prostate till Namjoon’s balls clenched and he was cumming all over his blankets. “God, you’re like a bull! There’s so much fucking cum!”

“Sh-shut up,” Namjoon grunted, his legs shaking as more semen trickled from his untouched cock. “I can keep going, please—please fuck me!”

He could hear the hiss of the foil being torn open and watched it get tossed off the side of the bed. The younger man took Namjoon’s hips, and tugged him closer till his. “Alright, baby, can you take it all in one go?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes.” Namjoon didn’t even recognise his own voice as those words rang in his ears. “I want your dick, all of it! Please, please!”

The warmth of Johnny’s lips ghosted over the crown of his ear; “You sound so pretty when you beg,” was the last thing he said before slamming into Namjoon at a force that rocked the whole bed - the frame scraping against the ground made his ears ache.

Every thrust was hard and deep - never breaching his hole when Johnny pulled back; he had, somewhere between grabbing his hair and slapping his ass till it bloomed a deep purple, untied Namjoon’s hands, and they had took hold of the headboard just to keep himself steady. His knuckles grew white and taut and his lips bruised as Johnny sucked and bit at them; Namjoon didn’t even care how much it hurt when their teeth knocked together, his hole was being fucked into an oblivion and his cock was leaking more and more cum as it slapped against his stomach in rhythm with Johnny’s balls slapping against his taint.

“I’m close,” he grumbled into his mouth, sucking a bruise into Namjoon’s shoulder. “So fucking close!”

“I want you to—Argh!—I want you t-to come on my tits.”

Johnny laughed again - that laugh alone could make Namjoon cum for the second time that night - and reached up to cup his pecs. “I knew that big brain of yours was gonna come in handy one of these times.”

He pulled out fast and rolled off the condom while Namjoon laid down on his back again; Johnny straddled his hips and jerked his cock in one fist, the other brushing his hair out of his face to get a better look at his hyung. “Hold ‘em up—fuck, yeah, just like that—A-ah! I’m cumming!”

Spunk painted Namjoon’s chest and hands, hot and thick. Johnny’s face twisted: dark brows knitted together, teeth bared, and the lines beside his mouth deep; his shoulders shaking and his hand staggering in attempts to milk more cum onto Namjoon’s perky tits.

“Johnny, I’m still hard,” Namjoon breathed, his hands falls to his sides. He cringed a bit as he laid back and semen streaming down the mound of his pecs and pooled at his neck.

His lips curled into a devious smile. “And it’s gonna stay that way because I’m still salty about you ignoring my texts.”

Namjoon’s eyes grew wide and before he could take his own cock into his hands, Johnny had taken his wrists and tied them up again with the string from his sweats. He licked a wide stripe along his cheek before disappearing into his bathroom, the sound of the shower drowning out his whimpers.

He really should’ve just stayed at home and finished his book.


End file.
